All Might Long
by WeebCommander
Summary: NaoMight one shot! Body worship fic. Sentimental, humorous and spicy. What has become of the symbol of peace now that he can no longer perform his hero duties? Set only months after his fight with All for One and the passing of the torch to his successor.


_A/N: I dedicate this fic I conceived with all my love to my fellow All Might THOTs and anyone else who adores NaoMight. Toshi holds a special place in many people's hearts, and I hope I did right by him. You'll have to let me know. The idea came from a twitter post about 'Small Might' body worship and how he deserves every goddamn thing ever. A special shout out to Kit, Hat, K.R.B. and Sensei who have helped me emotionally more than I could possibly say the last several months. Thank you._

 **All Might Long**

 _"Here in your arms,_

 _I breathe life into you_

 _And tell you sweet things_

 _To be held close._

 _In turn,_

 _You are the light_

 _I'll reach for in my worldly desperation;_

 _For my kindness radiates_

 _Without drawing inward."_

City lights would dim soon.

The wet night was slowly waning day, but only just. There was no crescent moon, no twinkling stars to aid the yellow beacons; there was only the faint glow traveling down their tarnished, silvery necks and into the closed windows of sleepy people. A torrential downpour had kept the streets quiet and even villainy had seemed to pause in wait for kinder weather.

There were exceptions, of course. Very soon he'd be clinging to his umbrella and keeping his trench coat pulled tightly around himself. Detective work never took days off, even while it seemed evil doers had succumbed to the dreary haze.

Warring with the pale parchment of light beaming from the sill was the fluorescent vanity fixture flooding from the master bath and into the bedroom. All bathed in the half darkness with its rounded edges and soft fabrics; cozy and functional, that was what suited them. Tsukauchi straightened his tie and took in his deeply contrasted reflection within the standing mirror beside his nightstand. Professional but soft where most were rigid in his profession, Naomasa thoughtfully adjusted his wedding band into a more comfortable position around the meat of his ring finger. One simple gem winked in the low light at him- a white sapphire in place of a diamond.

Sentimental.

Soft indeed.

A muffled clanking noise brought him out of his silent reflection, his handsome, dark brow lowering for just a moment before he recognized the sound of the stove element flickering on.

What exactly was his husband up to in the kitchen before dawn?

With one last backward glance and the smoothing of a stubborn hair back into place, Tsukauchi softly padded into the living room, watching his tall drink of water scratch at the back of his head. Rest had thrown his hair in all directions, leaving him looking even more unkempt than usual… but there was nothing more beautiful than the carefree flyaways… the kinky zig-zags of wheat. The symbol of peace had more to worry about than whether his hair was kept, or at least that was how it used to be.

All the same, when his All Might bent to retrieve a run-away seasoning shaker, his oversized t shirt snagged on a drawer handle. The white cotton stretched over his side and Tsukauchi couldn't help but draw nearer in order to run his hands over the rippling flesh. The hero was startled at first, but the touch was familiar and he couldn't help but sink back into it.

"Hey beautiful," Toshi yawned when the hands slid down around his waist. The familiar bump of a forehead against his back made him sigh contentedly just before he flipped the eggs he was minding. He'd woken early with a start, cold sweat giving the start of his day a sour twist. The nightmare clung to him even as he listened to Naomasa's shower run from the other room. One day, sooner rather than later, he hoped to have his body and vivid dreams hurt just a little bit less. With such a watchful companion, he could hardly hide his discomfort, now could he? All the same, he tried to distort the solemn by reinforcing one of his tenacious, albeit sleepy, smiles.

All seemed well until an orange-yellow liquid seeped from beneath the sizzling whites.

"Damn. I broke them again… how do you make it look so easy?" He mumbled, too exhausted to really feel cross. What little sleep he had had become evasive lately, and if he lost any more of his energy to insomnia something would have to be done.

A low chuckle heated the space between his shoulder blades. "I've had more practice is all, you'll get there. You didn't need to make me breakfast, you know..."

Toshinori Yagi had been the symbol of peace not but a year ago. All Might had saved countless lives and given hope to the community with a grin passed down to him by the previous bearer of One for All. Nana would have been proud, he hoped, of how hard he worked to keep the city safe.

Only now, he struggled to cook meals. Struggled for months to feel useful in spite of his casts. Endured the excruciating process of becoming obsolete and preparing his protojet for the unkind future that awaited anyone having to take up the reigns.

At least for now Endeavor could enjoy some of that limelight he had been clamoring for all these years.

"Honey," a gentle palm settled against his on the pan's grip, sliding it away from the element. "They're burning…"

"Shit!" he swore, throwing his hands up at the smoke he had somehow managed to daydream through. "Is it so much to ask that I can still be a functioning man now!?"

He rested his hands on the oven handle after turning off the range and breathed deeply, allowing the quiet sizzling out of his husband's breakfast to fill his head. "Nao," he mumbled, shutting his eyes with a slump in his shoulders. "...how are you still here?"

It was a question he had been asking himself lately; why would such a thoughtful, handsome man like Naomasa stay with him? Both their emotional and physical relations had become non-existent in the wake of his festering pride and honor. Toshi felt so weak now; So incredibly weak and purposeless. Bitter venom filled his one word answers on dark days, and the best held quiet contempt for those still able to do hero work.

Those still able to do HIS job.

Fucking All for One...

Nao closed his eyes, returning his attention to his husband with a thoughtful strum of the deep scaring across Toshi's side. The elephant in their home was finally being addressed then. "Even at what you consider to be your worst, you are still the man I fell in love with over coffee all those years ago." His voice was gentle, lulling the frayed nerves squeezing All Might's throat. "You will always have my heart, even if my eggs are a little crispy."

Toshinori turned, his jaw tight with the pain of losing a hard won piece of his identity. His partner simply gazed back with his soft, chocolate eyes searching for the flicker of hope he knew was buried but still present. After a pregnant pause, the blond hummed and shut his eyes. "You do like your bacon crispy enough it's practically cremated." He conceded.

The light, honest laugher that always tethered him to Earth rang out in their modest, messy kitchen. Even better was that boxy, off-center smile Naomasa Tsukauchi saved for him and him alone. Every charmingly crooked tooth, every humored wrinkle of his nose, every gentle caress of his strong hands on him steeped Toshi in love. It was how he knew he could keep going, keep fighting to be his own man even without One for All that had defined him for so long.

He'd endure for Nao.

"Rubbery bacon is terrible." The shorter man snickered, running tracks along Toshi's scalp with his sturdy fingers in a way that made his husband groan and shut his piercing blue gaze.

"Aren't you hungry?" Toshi looked down and pursed his curving lips in an attempt to scold Nao for the bulge he could feel digging into his thigh.

Impish, he waggled his eyebrows and chuckled, pinching the retired hero's back side and causing him to jump. "Starved..." was the detective's reply, tugging at the drawstring of his husband's pants until they were walking together. Nao led Toshi without taking his eyes off of him, consuming him with a playfully dark, lust-filled stare.

"...The station??" The blond reminded him, tilting his head and shuffling obediently.

"They can get on without me today." Nao leaned in, but continued shuffling them down the hallway, dropping his keys from his pocket with a sharp clank. His wallet and lanyard followed, actually tripping Toshi up for a moment before Nao caught him by the hips with both hands and laughed with him.

Toshi loved this… loved him so.

"You're ridiculous," Toshi rumbled, brushing Nao's lips with his in a chaste way that only served to stoke the flame in his husband's eyes. "... and I can't exactly say I'm in the mood." he admitted.

Nao led him into their bedroom until the Toshi's legs hit the side of their bed, then gently shoved him until he laid back. The messy halo of golden hair fanned around his gaunt face, his almost worried eyes shifting away from Nao to the crimson sheets beneath him. The brunette climbed over him, sliding his arms beneath his husband's back and head to lean in close. When they laid like this, touching so intimately with little space between it seemed to block out the rest of the world. They leaned in to share a secret kept safe in their warm embrace.

"Do you want to be?" Nao wondered with a slight frown, adjusting the arm under Toshi's back so their torsos could fit together in that perfect way they always had. It had been magic that evening after late night diner coffee when the detective's shift had ended and the more desperate kind of crime seemed to lul for a few hours. The crawling of strong hands against him created a hesitant partial excitement he couldn't hide. Nao's body twitched in response beneath the fabric of his thin, black slacks.

"M-Maybe." All Might conceded, shyly.

That brilliant grin was back on Nao's face again, feeling the pressure build in his own groin when Toshi's face flushed. "I'd like to take care of you," he whispered against the sensitive lobe beside him, feeling his symbol of peace's breath catch and nose buck against his cheekbone. "If that's okay?"

How did he do that?

How did Nao just destroy his frustration like it didn't matter anymore? His loss of quirk, unknowingly failing to keep Shigaraki out of All for One's clutches, the powerlessness to stop crime, mourning One for All… unimportant. Insignificant, when those honest, woodsy eyes pierced him with acceptance mixed with desire.

There was only this man burning him alive from the inside out. No distress at the thought of what the city was doing without him, or whether those who had to stand in his stead would be alright. Gone was the compulsive agony he put himself in trying to fix everything himself to ensure all was well.

Only one nagging, toxic thought remained in their bedroom:

Here with Nao, he felt selfish and tried hard not to notice; tried hard to swallow the greed in indulging in his own pleasure. To acknowledge it would break the pleasant spell he was under. Giving it that amount of power would send him spiraling back underneath the weight he had burdened himself with for years.

Desperately, he clung to the love of his life, scrambling to remain preoccupied. "I'll never say no to that," He gasped when Nao kissed the sensitive skin beneath his ear, effectively derailing any hope of rational thought. "...but what about you?"

Nao sat up, looking down from over the long fringe of his dark lashes and running his hands over the muscles lining Toshi's abdomen. "I had hoped you'd say that- and don't worry, I'll enjoy this just as much as you will." He breathed. His clumsy but firm fingers slid beneath the hem of his prone husband's t-shirt and lifted it, gliding his nails against the hidden, pale skin. "You know I fell in love with Toshinori, right?" He asked, palms smoothing the tension in his partner's shoulders after he guided the cloth over his head. "The fact that you were All Might, while impressive, did relatively little for me."

"Nao…" Toshi tried to press forward, furrowing brow betraying the shrinking control he felt over his emotions. He shouldn't be surprised he was so transparent to his husband, but all the same the inability to hide his sour thoughts could feel invasive at times. "... You don't have to prove anything to me…"

Kneading his chest, his abdomen, the pronounced yet declining 'v' that dipped below the waistband of Toshi's sweats, Naomasa pressed soft kisses down his body. He held his brooding husband close, trying to memorize each valley, every inch of hard-worked skin, all the battle scars that wrapped around him in a permanent warrior's cape. "I don't figure I have anything to prove, but," he slid his knees to the wood floor and drug his tongue against a protruding hip bone, "...I want to remind you of how much you mean to me. How much I need you, Toshi."

Toshi's head fell back with a groan from where he had been curiously watching Nao and the detective bit his hip, squeezing the hardened meat of his thighs. His husband always managed to rattle his cage but today felt different. There was a deeper sense of passion stirring between them, building to something monumental. Some peak they'd yet to encounter together, and Toshi's heart felt heavy.

Adjusting his forearms that had propped him up so they could better support his weight, he looked back down his own heaving abdomen to the dark eyes that smoldered just above his fully stirred groin. "You're everything, Nao. Everything."

The malleable fabric covering his lower body slid down around his ankles and the pink bunny-faced slippers on his feet were removed to pull the sweats from each leg. Toshi strained his neck as far up as his spine would allow, watching Nao lift one firm arch to his lips. His toes curled, the sensitive fascia contracting while that perfect mouth opened, sending a hot breath cross it. "You work so hard for everyone else, big guy," Nao mused, his words following the muscles along Toshi's calf that slid over his shoulder. The leg stretched over Nao's plain button down, defining the hot muscles beneath them and he loosened the neck of his tie trying to keep from choking himself. All the while his stare pierced Toshi and made him tremble.

"Let me take care of you now."

Nao's tongue was tasting his inner thigh, and Toshi began to fidget against the cooling wetness, his embarrassment of his shrunken body rearing as it always had. When there was a brush to his cloth-covered undercarriage, his muscles shuttered, attempting to expand in his flesh.

"Don't." Nao pleaded softly, stopping the hero with a shake his head. "I want you, Toshi. I want the real you."

Cold fear ran through the bravest of men's veins while a small bit of steam escaped his muscles, effectively terminating the transformation. His anxiety must have leaked into his eyes, because Naomasa's brow had wrinkled, stained in sadness.

"I think you're beautiful, you know?" He stood after a thoughtful moment and loomed between All Might's parted legs, bracing himself with one palm beside a pale shoulder. The unoccupied hand reached up to run a soft knuckle across Toshi's pronounced cheekbone. "I only wish you could see it…"

"...Right." The blond scoffed, turning away from the gentle touch as he attempted to ease the pressure he felt. Before he could properly censor himself, he chuckled sadly, "I'd forgotten that the 'homeless heroin addict' look was all the rage these days."

Everything fell still.

Silence rang uncomfortably in the room for much longer than Toshi could stand. It was suffocating and unnatural.

His eyes drifted back to his husband and he winced.

Naomasa's glare penetrated his chest, ripping him apart to see the normally docile man's chest heave unevenly… agitated under his button down. There wasn't malice in those normally soft, expectant eyes… no.

This gaze was steeped in hurt.

The small parting of his lips made Toshi sweat.

"...Are you saying I'm lying?"

Oh shit.

He'd unintentionally nicked a sore spot. The ONLY sore spot that seemed to really get under Nao's skin. His husband was unflinchingly truthful because of his quirk and expected nothing but the same from him. Implying he was 'just being nice' or biased was one thing, but it was another to discredit his word entirely.

"N-no!" He mentally backstepped, wishing he could crawl away from the scrutiny, the chilly observance he was under. "I would never!! I just…" He laid back, face stoney as he stared into the patterns of the creamy, textured ceiling. He didn't want to talk about this; didn't want to ruin the mood. He obviously couldn't just lie and cover it either, not with Nao. Not even to smooth things over.

"...Lately I have trouble seeing anything but my failures when I look in a mirror." Toshinori's hands clenched into fists around the bedding at his sides, but his face remained the same. He recited his self-deprecation as easily as if it were written above him to be read aloud. "I just… want to be at my best with you- you deserve a strong, handsome man to lay with, Nao. You deserve the very best of m-."

A feather light touch sealing his mouth cut him off, the sensation brushing over to his jawline and folding around it. Nao's hand cupped his cheek, and Toshi looked down from the ceiling to see his husband's glowing half smile.

"A strong, handsome man, you say?" There was humor, an amused but kind chuckle behind,his words. "I see all that and so much more when I look at you, Toshi. There is no one," he leaned forward until their noses nearly brushed, the minty scent of his breath punctuating his words against the sensitive flesh of Toshi's slack mouth. "...and I mean no one, who could compare to you."

The nagging thought that Nao was simply trying to encourage his emotional recovery was still weighing him down. It didn't make sense. It was illogical to prefer his weakened state over the other that boasted the appearance of peak physical health. His skepticism was obvious in the slight incredulous lift of his brow, because his husband peered down at him, his head cocked and crooked smile lessening ever so slightly.

"Would you like to know what I see?" He asked, leaning in to brush the blond bangs aside with a slow, thoughtful kiss on Toshi's brow. Nao didn't wait for a response, nudging the sides of their noses together and mumbling his words through languid kisses. "Toshi… do you want to know? I would love to tell you… love to show you…"

There was magma flowing in the symbol of peace's chest feeling and listening to Nao's words ringing in his own mouth. He fought hard to respond, but his husband continued unprompted for which he was grateful. It was so hard to think when he felt a hand flit up his side and down again to settle at his hip with a squeeze.

"I almost always know how your feeling when you're yourself; when you're the man I married instead of All Might." Nao began to move his kisses from Toshi's lips to cheek, to jawline and under onto his pale throat; all the while speaking unhurriedly. "Your eyes are so much more expressive... and the subtle, moody movements of your body are more clear without all that gratuitous muscle."

A gasp shot through the prone man when Nao bucked his forehead against the column of Toshi's neck and sucked briefly where the slope became shoulder. Their bodies breathed in together as one, almost as if Nao were somehow prompting him into sync. Marionettes with their strings tangled and unable to move without the other.

Or unwilling, in this case.

"Your body shows me what kind of man you are, Toshinori Yagi." Nao grinned against the trembling flesh gliding beneath his lips. "You gave of yourself until you hardly had anything left to bestow on others." He paid extra attention to the flecks and scrapes of skin discolored from scaring, sending hot breath and cooling him again with wet kisses across Toshi's flushed chest.

"I am grateful for the body you've saved for me… it feels selfish to keep you to myself now, But..." He looked up, Toshi's lust glazed eyes following his every move. "...I'll do my best every day to repay you for all the love you've given me over the years."

"Nao…" Toshinori hummed, his heart beating more quickly to compensate for the dizzy lust and adoration keeping him in a haze. "...I love you so..."

That same hammering organ beyond his ribs skipped twice at the wide, honest stare from where it hovered just below his sternum. "And I you." Nao whispered into the quiet early morning. "I love all of you, dearest one, all of you. These strong legs that carried the weight of so much turmoil..." He ran his blunt nails down the top of the pale white thighs he'd settled on and massaged them in a slow, purposeful knead.

"..These hands," Nao continued, sitting back on his shins and bringing one of Toshi's wide palms to his mouth for a kiss. "... these beautiful hands… kept us safe; Reassured us that we could feel confident to live our lives without fear." Looking down into the wide blue eyes beneath him, Nao's beaming gaze narrowed. Hooded, salacious, and tainted with the heaviness of his want. He slid his tongue against a finger.

"These hands have touched me where no other has… where no other will."

Toshi trembled, his hips flexing into Naomasa's back side involuntarily. A ragged breath escaped him when Nao groaned and sucked hard on another digit, taking it fully into his mouth and dragging his teeth against the calluses on its way out.

"You have no idea how much I want you… how much I used to wish I had more time with my husband… didn't want to share this…" Nao caressed the valleys of the olive abs in front of him, slid to the bow of Toshi's chest, the bridge of his pronounced clavicle, "...beauty… with anyone."

"Never again." Toshi swore, his eyes shutting when Nao bent low to kiss his face, nuzzling their noses together and breathing in the commingled scent of their breath. "...Because I am here."

"Hmmf… You're lucky your catchphrase is so versatile." Nao laughed at the signature inflection, mirroring Toshi's charming grin while pushing himself upright and fidgeting with the buttons over his chest. "Or you might not be getting ridden within an inch of your life tonight."

The amusement slowly faded from All Night's face, instead becoming pleasant and thoughtful. "I really do love you so much." he sighed and sat up into his husband's space, running his palm over Nao's bare chest while he slid the sleeves down his arms and drop the shirt to the floor. Toshi's hands settled at Nao's hips, running tiny circles in the muscles of his low back. "Thank you."

He moaned aloud when Nao ground his backside into him. "My pleasure." His husband chuckled.

"Take these off." Toshi thumbed the belt loops on Nao's slacks to which he received a defiant eyebrow raise.

"No… no I think not. Not yet." Nao cooed, sinking once again to his knees on the hardwood. "I'm pleasing you, remember?" He nipped at the sensitive skin of Toshi's inner thigh.

Toshi swallowed. "Right."

Nao slowly tugged at the elastic around his husband's boxer briefs, looking up at him mischievously from beyond the sizeable bulge that became more defined with the fabric stretching over it. "You're so perfect," the brunette sighed, his expression almost pained. He hummed while sliding the cloth and exposing the swollen flesh to the air. "So goddamn perfect…" he growled.

All Might may have lost body mass in most areas, but this wasn't one of them.

"You're making me nervous!" Toshi laughed, squirming under arms and hands that held him still while Nao thought of all that deliciously hard, veiny muscle he could have shifting inside of him. "Quit looking at me like you're going to eat me!"

Nao smirked sharkishly at the pulse of the heavy cock inches from his face. "But that's the idea, my love." He drug his tongue against the shaft, watching Toshi's mouth open, surprised, almost outraged until the wet muscle reached his sturdy head.

"Oh… sh-shit…" the hero gaped, stuttering when Nao swallowed him, a pleased hum vibrated his whole groin and Toshi moaned, hand fisting Nao's short locks and trying desperately not to be brought over the edge so quickly. His husband was so talented, his hollowed cheeks dragging the blond back into the hot cavern so enthusiastically he was nearly undone. "S-slow down!!" He roared, gasping for breath.

Nao released him with a hollow pop that made him shake. "You just… I love how you taste," the detective groaned while his chest heaved. "No one could ever love me like you do, Toshi. You're so thick…" He massaged his own jaw and swiped at the moisture left on his dick-swollen lips. "I need you inside of me, handsome."

"Come here," The hero all but ripped him from the floor. "Come here…" he murdered again in a heady timbre filled with a dark, masculine honey. "I'm the only one who can give you what you want.."

"Mmm...yes…" Nao panted while he was tossed onto his back and Toshi clawed aggressively at the slacks keeping his throbbing groin from him. Violently the pants were drug down the detective's stout thighs and the he hissed in agitation when his hair was tugged with it. Toshi had starved himself of fucking his partner for too long, he winced at his own lack of control.

"Sorry… are you alri- ah! NAO! STOP THAT!" The hero laughed when his husband got over the pin pricking pain on his legs and twisted Toshi's right nipple. With his wide smile in place, he wrestled Nao's wrists to the bed and thrusted against his husband's trapped member. "That's enough out of you!"

Nao side-eyed him coyly when his giggles ebbed, he blushed in spite of himself feeling them both throb wantonly against one another. "You're no fun." He pouted, trying to work himself free.

"No fun at all." Toshi sneered playfully, rutting against him again and drawing a choked sigh from Nao's lips. "Will you be a troublemaker if I let go?"

Detective Tsukauchi let his face fall slack in mock innocence. "Me? I'm never any trouble, 'Yagi-san'…"

All Might let his laugh escape from his nose as he drug it up Nao's Adam's apple. "That's it… where are your handcuffs?"

Nao furrowed his brow for a moment. "Damn it… they're in my desk…"

"Go get them." Toshi released his hands to allow him to move, but Nao merely sat up, All Might still flush between his thighs.

"My other desk. At work." He groused.

"Hmmm… tomorrow then; I'll be taking you in, evil-doer." The hero lifted his husband's backside and slid off his soot colored boxers, leering at the soft, dark trail that thickened at the base of his manhood. "You'll be serving hard time…"

"Oh man… I hope so." Nao murmured, his mouth sliding over Toshi's with his tongue trailing close behind. What control the hero had been exercising was charred, not but ash shed in the wake of his immolated bones. Quickly he clamored for the bottle at their bedside and tipped some of its contents into his hand. He nudged a knee under each of Nao's thighs, reaching between them to stroke the sensitive entrance known by no other man.

"Nnnn… I need you." Nao gasped, pushing back into the familiar fingers until they deepened their exploration.

"You'll have me, beautiful." Toshi purred, forgetting his bashfulness when his husband looked at him with such intense adoration. His strong digits teased Nao, arching up inside that deliciously curved canal to nudge at that button that drove Nao crazy. "Tell me how much you need me."

The detective twitched, his whole body shuttering and eyes clamped shut for a moment before focusing dilated and ravenous into the depths of Toshi. "Please… please… it's like I need air!! I need you to fi-fill m-me-m-OHH T-TOSHI!" Nao writhed at the devastating slam of his husband's fingers, his hand finding his own shaft and pulling hurriedly at himself. "UNNN! D-DON'T! I WANT TO C-CUM WITH Y-OH FUCK! OH FUCK!!"

"That's what I love… that right there… I stop pressing your button now and it's no fun, you see." All Might's deep baritone caressed Nao's, jawline accompanied by rough nibbles. The confident swagger of his bulkier form blooming as his obsession with his husband's pleasure mounted. "Don't you want to cum for me right now??" He asked, adding a third finger slowly. "You know I can always make you cum again, right? You're so talented that way…"

Despite his pleasured gasps, Nao thrashed his head back and forth. "NO! I WANT… I WANT YOU NOW!!"

"Hmm… if you're sure," Toshi growled, unable to wait any longer when his husband called to him like this. He withdrew his digits, pouring more of the bottle's contents onto himself. "I won't neglect you any longer."

The push into Nao's backside made the hero hiss, spitting soft curses as he hunched, Toshi curled into himself in an attempt not to give into the raw feeling gnawing at him from his husband's clenching depths.

"Hooo-Fuck…" Nao rasped digging his heels into his hero's ass and driving him closer. "Toshi I need it… I need you to fuck me…!"

So VERY impatient!!

"Give me a moment, would you? I'd like to actually enjoy our morning without an incredibly embarrassing visit to the hospital." Toshi pulled himself back until only the tip of him remained submerged before chancing a deeper plunge. "You feel… too incredible to share today. Even with Recovery Girl, whom I'm convinced enjoys healing handsome young bucks like yourself a little too much."

Nao's back bowed, feeling his husband's calculated thrusts whisper against that delicious spot deep within him. "Ohhhhh… yes!" He reached out with both arms trying to tug him closer into his own space. "That feels so...AHFUCK!"

Toshi had lifted Nao's ass and shoved pillows beneath it, changing the angle he thrusted more urgently at. "Yeah?" All Might panted, his thudding chest making his breath skip from the pressure. "That's right… I'll make you feel so good, beautiful."

Their bodies slid and slapped together, Toshi moaning when the walls around him tightened. Nao was so… delicate somehow. He adored the way his husband clutched at the bedding in one hand and bit into his other knuckle, trying not to cry out as loudly. The flush to his cheeks made the hero's love soar. He did that. He was still doing that, weakened state or no.

Toshi felt powerful.

His damaged ego began knitting itself back together.

Nao…

"You're amazing!" Toshi slammed himself into his husband, relishing in the climb in pitch his husband's babbling was taking. Nao's expression was growing wide, succumbing to the golden god above him; unrelenting, pistoning with all his effort. "You… you make me feel alive again, Naomasa!"

"TOSHI!!" Nao screamed with his brow slowly raising, precum leaking down his abdomen. He was writhing, tossing his dark features against the crimson sea beneath them. He choked on a stifled scream reaching between his own legs to unsteadily jerk himself, all the while pleading, "TOSHI DON'T STOP! PL-PLEASE I… OH GOD!!"

All might leaned in to his movements, pinning one of Nao's knees against the hollow in his shoulder. The stretch tightened everything inside him and he cried out even more desperately for release. The blond's breath heaved from him, finding that urgency in the base of his spine needing to be sated. He needed to spill over… but first...

"You gonna cum for me?" He egged Nao on, his flesh burning, shuttering with the compulsion to undo the detective before he too was unraveled. "Cum...FUCKING CUM on my dick, Naomasa!" Toshi had no idea what he was saying, giving into that trance-like state of maddening arousal and thoughtless rambling. "Fucking CUM for me, gorgeous!"

A familiar pulse around Toshinori opened his dihilated and expressive, all-seeing eyes. The shift threw off his powerful rhythm so perfectly and powerfully, the wind was knocked from him. Instantaneously he gasped, hungrily swallowing precious, mint-flavored breath. Nao shrieked, giving in to the violent, vibrant shutter of pure pleasure mindlessly moving his body. Hot liquid vitality shot from between his legs, collecting in the dip of the detectives own throat and abs.

"YES!" The hero roared, his hips surging forward with punishing strength and speed. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S RIGHT! GIVE ME ALL OF IT, SWEETHEART!"

Nao was still whimpering, his body thrumming with aftershocks every time the swollen, flared tip frantically jabbing at his hole fluttered against his hidden button. He writhed, the world slowing to a crawl of pure ecstasy. "TOH!" He cried. "TOHHH PLEASE! I NEED YOU!!"

"NAOMAS-AH-AHN-NNNN-NNNNNN!!! FUHH!!!" All Might spoke in tongues forcing his,seed deep within his husband his whole body contracting, annihilating the flesh where they joined tightly after the last of the demanding thrusts faded away. His breath shook his parched lips from beyond clenched teeth, each cooling burst of air was like ice in his veins. "Godsakes...oh...oh Nao… Naomasa..."

Catching his breath, his husband feverishly pulled at the hero's shoulders, drawing him closer into his arms. They both trembled, trying to keep their bodies connected and still hold onto one another, to clutch each other as tightly as possible. The fever of passion was finally giving way to to the chill of the rainy winter morning just as the streetlights dimmed. A stray car sped by, the sound of puddles spraying up into the wheel wells and out against the pavement near their home. The narrow street outside their window returned to its stoic white noise of drizzle pattering pleasantly against the pane.

"I… adore you… Toh."

Nao's whisper cut through the silence in the wake of their heavy breaths and Toshi closed his tired eyes, temple resting in the crook of his husband's neck. The silence that followed was pleasant and full of sleepy fog. First morning's light shown off the pale gold knot around Toshinori's finger where it was partially buried in the hair of the man who had become his hero.

"I think," he muttered, lifting himself just enough to gaze back down at the very heart of his life, "...I think everything will be alright…?" The uncertainty in his tone only drew his husband's arms more tightly around him.

"It will." Nao agreed, caressing the dip of the sensitive spine under his finger tips. In the following silence, he reached up to pluck his hero back down into his warm embrace, his tender voice mouthing in the downy blonde beside All Might's ear, "Because I am here."


End file.
